Octavia and Vinyl: Mini Series
by SergeantIC
Summary: Each chapter has it's own story and plot all which have Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch.


Lyrica Lilac tightened Octavia's bow and adjusted it as she struggled to keep still and try to get away.

"Come on Octavia! You have to be still!" Lyrica complained, Octavia sighed and held still.

"Sorry Ms. Lilac, I'm just so nervous and antsy!" Octavia exclaimed. Octavia felt like playing her first concert may lead to some terrible train wreck.

"That's normal for a filly's first concert, when I had my first I nearly fainted in stage! But I didn't. I kept normal and played. I also it my Cutie Mark that way!" Lyrica said, Octavia Tried to look back at her flank, still blank. She sighed.

"There! All better." Lyrica announced. Microbial looked down at her beautifully made purple bow tie. Octavia grinned at it.

"Hey you know, this is only a rehearsal." Lyrica reminded Octavia, she remembered.

"Yeah I know... But still-" Lyrica cut Octavia short.

"No buts! Only notes! You're up anyways." Octavia seemed surprised at this, she gulped and all the sudden became nervous. "It's okay, Octavia. You know there's this filly about your age playing for the first time tomorrow too. She's playing this strange type of music called dubstep. She's a DJ." Octavia looked up when she said this. "Now, go knock everyone out!" Lyrica said proudly. Octavia grinned and trotted over to her Cello and picked it up.

After a few seconds of preparation of tightening the cellos bow, getting her music, and adjusting the end pin, she was ready. For some reason, Octavia kept her mind on the filly who plays dubstep. What's her name, is she nervous too? Octavia's thoughts kept racing... Octavia shook her head _ignore that! _Octavia though, she stepped out from behind the red velvet curtain onto the stage. Not many ponies were in the audience. Only a few judges taking notes, a white filly with different a multicolor mane a few rows behind the judges, and a family of 4 in the near front. All of their eyes were fixed on Octavia.

Octavia stood in place, she enjoyed playing her Cello like a bass, She took a deep breath and began playing a beautiful melody. She missed a few notes here and there, squeeked a little, and did play off key, but nopony cared. They all concentrated on Octavia and how well she played or just a filly. When Octavia finally finished she left the stage finding herself face to face with Lyrica.

"Bravo! Beautiful! Well done Octavia!" Lyrica applauded. "See! I told you you'd be great!" Octavia giggled.

"Thank you, Ms. Lilac!" Thanked Octavia. Lyrica smiled and turned to walk away.

"Get ready, Octavia, were leaving soon." She said. Octavia was then walking over to her cello case when there was a voice behind her.

"Hi." Said the voice, Octavia turned around to see the filly that was in the audience.

"Um, hi." Octavia said a little nervously.

"I saw you up on stage. You're really good at that bass! I'm Vinyl Scratch by the way." Vinyl said.

"It's a cello, and I'm Octavia Melody." Octavia held out her hoof to shake, but instead, Vinyl hoofbumped her and laughed. Octavia laughed to. "So are you going to attend the concert tomorrow night?" Asked Octavia. Once again, Vinyl laughed.

"'Attend?' No, I'm going to play in it! I'm a DJ." All of the sudden, it struck Octavia. This pony is the pony Ms. lilac was telling her about. Octavia giggled.

"Well it was great meeting you! But I'm up!" Vinyl and Octavia heard her name be called.

"Pleasures mine, good luck!" Octavia wished

**Later that night**

Octavia was just readying herself for bed when she heard some loud... Wubs, coming from the other house next door. In some nights it's almost completely normal. But then Octavia remembered. _I'm a DJ. _Octavia remembered Vinyl saying earlier, she thought for a second. Dubstep next door? Is Vinyl Scratch _my _neighbor? She thought, And needed to know. Octavia wondered down the stairs hoping nobody saw her. When Octavia reached the door she slowly pulled it open with her mouth and slowly closed very quietly. Now that she is safe she wandered over to the house next door. It was almost the same as any other house in Ponyville; hay. Octavia reached the front door and knocked, nopony came. She knocked again louder. Still nopony. Octavia was ready to pound on the door and try to over power the blazing music, but a familiar face came and opened the door. It was Vinyl.

"Octavia?" She said amazed. "I didn't know you lived nearby!"

"I'm actually your neighbor! I recognized the, er, wubs." Octavia said.

After about 10 minutes of socializing and getting to know each other better, Octavia walked home knowing that her new friend is next door. Thoughts swam through her mind, thinking of fun things to do, activities and music. Music. The concerts tomorrow and they're both playing.

**Show time tomorrow**

"Octavia are you almost ready?" Shouted Lyrica. Octavia answered.

"Almost!" Octavia picked up her cello and walked to Lyrica's voice. Then she came to her and she motioned the stage. Octavia smiled and walked off onto stage.

"And now, we have Octavia Melody and her cello!" The announcer said, Octavia came on the center of the stage and a dim light shined on her. Looking out, there were many people in the audience. Ponies of all sorts. Now ready, Octavia lifted her bow and was ready to play. Octavia took a deep breath and started playing the same song she was yesterday. All the ponies stared at Octavia in awe, a few of them muttered to each other while smiling, probably giving compliments.

When Octavia finished the melody, she left the stage as a loud roar of hoofs stomping in applause, she also watched as Vinyl walked onto stage with glasses on and twirling a black disc on her hoof.

"Next up, we have DJ Pon-3!" The announcer pony said. DJ Pon-3? A stage name probably. Octavia set her cello down and listened and watched from behind the curtain. Vinyl put the disc on a little stick and made a scratching sound with it. Vinyl then pressed a red button and her keyboard full of glowing buttons and lights flickered on, but that was nothing. The dubstep started playing. It was a fast paced and crazy song. Everypony watched confused, most of them probably didn't know what dubstep was...

As Vinyl finished the song, they both waited for applause, but there was none. Vinyl frowned and took off her glasses revealing her pink beautiful glasses, then walked off stage. Octavia was angry, and unexpectedly stomped off on stage.

"Wait Tavi! What are you doing?!" Vinyl shouted after her quietly. Octavia kept going and stepped into the light.

"Why Aren't any of you ponies clapping?" Octavia shouted so ponies in the back could hear her in the back. Nopony replied. "Just because the music isn't 'fancy' and 'calm' doesn't mean it's not music!" Octavia looked around, nopony looked convinced. "The music that Vinyl Scratch composed and played for us is not bad or... Whatever, but original and just amazing!" There was a few murmurs from the front. Then somepony stomping, which then broke into more and more. The sound gradually became louder, and out of the corner of her eye, Octavia saw vinyl step onto stage and smile a little. Octavia looked over and grinned .

"Thank you Octavia." Vinyl said with a tears starting to form. By then the who auditorium was overran by stomping laughter and cheering. That concert brought Octavia and Vinyl together as best friends learning about friendship all the time. The first concert, was the best.


End file.
